Rebellion
by Ood Sigma
Summary: Dark, damp,cold. Hundreds of kids all pressed up against each other in the cellar of a fabric factory. Long hours of working, using the machines till hands bled and bones were broken.Some collapsed of exhaustion, some died. Some lost fingers, some lost whole arms. None stayed there for long, because none survived for long. But what happens one day a boy is inspired to change things
1. Chapter 1

Dark, damp, cold. Hundreds of kids all pressed up against each other in the cellar of a factory. In the cellar of a fabric factory. Long hours of working, using the machines, till hands bled, and bones were broken. Some collapsed of exhaustion, some died. Some lost fingers, some lost whole arms. But none stayed here for long, because none survived for long.

Drifter lay in the corner, his arm aching, a long red mark extended from the wrist to the elbow; a whip mark. He knew of no life before this, all he knew was long hours in the factory, with little food and no pay. Endless pain, pain which he knew would never go away. For even if he did escape this hell-hole, he would still have the memories, scars faded, but memories didn't. He didn't have any particular way of coping with it, not like some of the people he knew. Like Silence, she coped by well, staying silent. Word was she hadn't spoken in years, ever since she gave up hope, lost faith, faith that she would ever get out of here. And that had happened years ago, many years ago. Others, like Madness, who had been driven insane, not completely, but close. It was only here, in the mere hours between shifts, that they had small grasps at life. Life that wasn't endless work. But even that wasn't enough, it would never be enough to get over the horror, no amount of time would ever be enough. He saw some people move, a rare thing to happen, most people just stayed there, sitting or lying, hoping that that would live to see another day. These were children who had no hope, no family, no life, no friends, because although they were really close, they were not friends, because friends were good things, and nothing good came out of this place. They did not even have something that was far more precious than family or friends, something that everyone else had.

They did not even have an identity.

Some chose to forget, some could not remember, and those that could, well, they kept it hidden, because it was the only thing that they owned, and to lose that, it was like loosing a part of your soul, and he supposed it was. The sound of footsteps made him look up from his thoughts, his neck hurting as he did so. Memories from another whipping coming back to him. Loud shouting, calling him a useless idiot, which he supposed he was, how could he have been so stupid. The wrong dye, a beginners mistake, not the mistake of someone who had been here, working in this factory for, well, he had lost count of the years. The people who ran the place took in young orphan children, some as young as two or three, and they were given jobs. You may wonder how they could employ children that age, well, he did not know, but they found a way. They always found a way to make children's lives more miserable. Some-one was coming towards him, limping. A girl. A girl with steel grey hair, and eyes, a cold, harsh, grey colour. She was small, and horribly skinny, just like everyone else here. He recognised her instantly. Wisdom. A thirteen year old girl, one of the ones he knew pretty well. A girl that rarely spoke, and when she did, it was words of wisdom. Hence her name. He wondered what she wanted, she rarely spoke to him. She stumbled, her limp was pretty bad, he wondered what she had done, it looked like a whip wound, a pretty bad one. She dropped down beside him, out of breath. Weary. He looked at her and began to speak.

"Its so unfair." He said for the millionth time.

She just looked at him, staying silent.

"But it is, just because we don't know our parents, it's no reason for us to end up here."

She sighed. And then she replied, with the wisest words that he had ever heard. Words that would completely change his life forever.

"A single spark to start a wildfire, a single voice to start a rebellion"

**_This was posted on another fandom, but i put it on here as i decided to change the plot_**


	2. Chapter 2

He sat there, thinking about what Wisdom had just said. Was it possible, could they really start a rebellion. Was that really a way out of here. He hoped so. But who would follow him, they would all be afraid of being beaten to death. They would be no escape. He felt angry at Wisdom for getting his hopes up, even if was just a tiny bit. For some strange reason he found himself doing a headcount, deciding who might be brave enough to rebel. Well, Wisdom would, Thunder, Madness, and Darkness, he supposed. And Hope, Peace, and Destiny, she would do anything to find her future. Polo definitely. His eyes rested on Timere, he was never sure about her, she was always so afraid, yet wanting to make a difference. His eyes flew over many more, but the rest of them, he was sure would never dream of it.

"Drifter, come here."

"What is it Missy?" He replied.

Amissa Puer, twelve years old, one of the only ones who could remember her own name. And the only one that he could recall who was willing to share it. If it was her real name, her parents must have been obsessed with Latin, because her name was Latin for Lost Child. It suited her perfectly, as she always seemed to be lost in another world. But she was mainly referred to as missy, because Amissa Puer seemed so out of place amongst The Darkness, and The Silence, and The Wisdom.

"The Hidden. sighted some people enter, we suspect a new worker."

"Ah right, and why are you telling me this?"

"Because you are our leader." The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"What? How was that determined, did you hold a vote?" Smiling slightly at that last bit.

"yes, as a matter of fact we did." She replied.

"When did this happen?" He asked, surprised.

"ages ago."

The door banged open and a girl was thrown into the cellar. She had coal black hair and eyes, she was tall and skinny, she looked scared. One of the boy's stepped forward, he gave a small half smile.

"Well hello there Cinder."

_**Done with chapter two, if you like Doctor Who, then i hoped you enjoyed the christmas special, and check out my fics 'Elva' and 'princess Amelia'**_

_**Ood Sigma out :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

I am madness. Wherever I step, chaos follows. I live only to wreck havoc. My only purpose is to cause mayhem. I will bring ultimate destruction.

My name is Madness, and I am insane. I am also ten years old. Pretty dark thoughts for a ten year old don't you think. But that is what happens when you live here, in this torturous hellhole. Long endless hours of working. I am not paid attention to, not like Wisdom is, she speaks word of wisdom, my words are those of an unstable, insane ten year old, why would anyone listen? During the day, I am just left to get on with coping, sitting in the darkest corner, unnoticed. At night, horrible visions rake through my mind, tearing at it viciously, making me even more unstable. Images of demons, monsters and ghouls, but more predominantly, the one we call Master. The one who commands us. He is chasing after me, whip raised, dressed in a weird pinstriped suit, his blue eyes now red. He is wealthy, we are not.

I long for freedom, even though I know it will never come. Trapped till the end of our days. Obeying his every command. Forever.

I do not get happy at the slightest sentence from Wisdom. Whilst she may be wise, her only words those of someone much older, she is no soothsayer, no prophet. Drifter may grasp at false hope. But I have long since stopped doing that.

I came here long ago, when I was a small, trembling, five year old. Thrown into the cellar, forced into work as soon as I was able. No parents, no siblings. Yet the relationship I share with the others here is complicated, but yet it is so very simple. We are not friends, yet we are as close as brothers and sisters. We do not speak about ourselves, yet we know everything there is to know about each other. Be confused if you like, I do not expect you to understand.

One night not so long ago, it could only have been a day or two ago. I had a different dream, well it wasn't that different. But what I saw made no sense. I saw dark place, it seemed empty at first, but when you looked more carefully, just out of the corner of your eye, you could see them. There was a huge black, shadowy castly, inscribed on each brick was a different death scene. I just had time to glimpse a huge three headed dog, before I awoke to the sound of a man shouting.

"GET UP YOU WORTHLESS RATS..." That was all I heard before my vision went woozy, and the world around me began to spin. I felt a hand on my shoulder, grubby fingernails gnawing into my arm. I turned, just managed to stay awake long enough to see the steel grey eyes and olive skin, before my world returned to blackness.

**Chapter three done. Hope you lot are enjoying this fic so far**

**adios.**


End file.
